Chocolate Kisses: Kissing tips by Daisuke Motomiya
by Ayame-fataru
Summary: (one shot kensuke/ daiken) the name sayz it all. what happens with you put two competitive boys and a bag of chocolate togther? don't know? wanna find out?


Yeah on shot goodness with the beloved Ken and Dai-chan!

 Disclaimer: nope I don't own it.

It was that time of night where your mind was asleep but some how the body seems to function with out it. Or perhaps it was just the mass quantities of sugar the boys had consumed that kept sleep at bay.

Candy wrappers littered the floor of Daisuke Motomiya's room, mingling with the fluffy cushioning of pillows and comforters that served as a make shift bed. 

"Ken, you got some chocolate right there." Daisuke said giggling and pointing at the smudge on the others lips. Ken blinked at this, analyzing the information slowly, with hooded sleepy eyes. The boy-genius wasn't used to having an overflow of sugar streaming through his veins and it was having a rather drugging affect on him.

The only word that Ken's lethargic mind gathered was chocolate. 

Ken liked chocolate.

"We have any more chocolate?"  Ken asked dreamily digging through what was left of 30 bucks worth of candy and was disappointed to find to the bag empty of any cocoa derived products. 

"I think I got some over here…." Daisuke started as he pulled the last two perfectly packaged chocolates, glinting like gold in the dim light. Ken felt his mouth water and was about to snatch them away from his friend but Daisuke clasped his hand around them.

Ken yelped and glared at Daisuke like he was something foul.

He wanted that chocolate damnit!

"Since these are the last of the chocolates, and since im so graciously sharing them with you" Daisuke batted his eyelashes and Ken snorted. It was his money that bought that candy, who's sharing with who? "What do you say to a little game?"

"Does it involve eating chocolate?" Ken prodded suspiciously eyes fixed on the hand concealing his desire. Daisuke grinned, brandishing every one of his pearly teeth.

"Among other things, yes."  Daisuke assured.

"gimme…" Ken commanded holding out a greedy hand to receive the promised chocolate, the same way a spoiled child would. Frankly Ken didn't care much for playing some stupid game but if he got chocolate out of the deal it was worth it. 

Daisuke selected a single silver wrapped treat, teasing Ken with it while he explained the game.

"First one to get the wrapper off with their tongue wins. Ready?"

Wha? Ken defiantly wasn't "ready" but Daisuke had already stuffed the candy, wrapping and all into his mouth. Ken merely stared as the mahogany hair boy wiggled his tongue around in his mouth. In no time a look of triumph passed over his face as his stuck his tongue with the empty wrapper stuck to it. 

Ken didn't even have a chance

"woo! Beat my old record 15 seconds!" Daisuke smirked holding the wrapper in between his fingers. Ken rolled his eyes. Truth was he was instantly irritated that the infamous numskull Daisuke did something better then the almighty boy-genius, no matter how stupid the task was. But was he gonna let HIM know that. 

Nope.

"What an amazing talent." Ken said feigning excitement and proceeded to unwrap his chocolate the "proper" way.  Daisuke looked offended and huffed indignantly, crossing his arms.

"I'll have you know that plenty of people would be happy to have that ability." Then he smiled snidely. "It means you're a good kisser." 

Ken glared incredulously at his friend. He had a hard time believe that a chocolate wrapper could served to any romantic propose.  Of course this was Daisuke, he could make a second-hand shoelace useful.  Daisuke read Ken doubtful expression and shrugged. 

"Its okay Ken I understand, if you can't do it." Daisuke said mockingly and laughed as Ken face botched in anger.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad kisser?!" he steamed at the assumed accusation.

"No no, but I'm an extra good kisser because I have lots of practice." Daisuke responded off-handedly. Ken burst out in laughter, and tumbled to the floor in a fit of uncontainable humor. Daisuke the pimp daddy that would be the day.

Ken had a fleeting image Daisuke walking around the streets in a white suit with a cowboy hat topped by a long quail feather.   

The image only caused Ken to laugh harder.

But Daisuke was unfazed in his confidence.

"There are ways to practice without another person, Kenny –boy." Ken coughed and continued his fit of endless giggles. "Fine I'll prove it to you!"

Oh he HAD to see this.

Kissing tips by Daisuke Motomiya.

Daisuke snatched a pen from the bed stand and turned his back to Ken as he scribbled something. Then he whirled around in a flash and wielded his hand like it was a suddenly revealed secret weapon.

Ken stared open mouthed in disbelief

Daisuke had made a set of lips with his hand but curling his fingers and using his thumb as the bottom lip. More over he had drawn a little face on it for effect. 

"This is the secret to your success?!" Ken croaked feeling another giggle bubbling in his belly.

"This so happens to be mister kissy face." 

"It's a mister?" 

"Just go with it." 

"It's your hand Daisuke, I will go no where with it." Daisuke look at his hand with a disapproving grimace.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It works better if you use lipstick." 

"Now you're a cross dresser?" Ken almost cried he wasn't sure if he should be worried or terribly entertained. 

"Ken your missing the point, it's all for research purposes." Daisuke explain with an off handed flip of his wrist. Then he took the thumb of his other hand and slipped it between the gap of his curled fingers. "See this is the most important part." He wiggled his encircled thumb. "It's like a tongue."

Ken made up his mind. Worry. Worry a lot. 

"Okay where you do you have the camera hidden?" Ken demanded edging on anger as he lifted up a pillow to locate the said recorder. The red head pouted, irritated at Ken's inability to visualize. He WAS a good kisser and he was gonna prove it!

"I know you have some bizarre reason for this." Ken said looking under the bed with his back turned to Daisuke. 

"Ken?"

"That was to weird even for you."

"Ken?"

"I don't know where-"

"KEN!!!!!!" Daisuke yelled and tugged at Ken's cotton white shirt. 

"What?! Da-" Ken yelped as Daisuke turned him around. In one smooth movement the red head stood on his tippy toes while curling his fingers around Ken's collar and pulling him down to. For a slit second they stared each other in the eyes before Daisuke closed the gap between them.  

Daisuke spared Ken no pleasure. He pressed his chest to the taller boy extinguishing any space that might be between their bodies as he slowly moved his arms to wrap around Ken's neck. Effectively holding Ken in place. There was no way he was getting away until he had proved his point.  

When they separated, Daisuke noted with a triumphant glare that Ken looked incredibly dumbfounded.  Violet orbs blinked a few times before looking down into Daisuke's own.  

"Awe, common Kenny-boy!" Daisuke put his hands on his hips.  "I didn't hit you that hard."  

"No, you didn't.  Not with that granny kiss." Ken licked his lips and looked thoughtful.

"Whatever.  You shoulda seen your face just now." Daisuke cocked his head to the side and his grinned turned sly.  

"Yeah, because there wasn't too much of a warning just now." Ken licked his lips one more time before scowling.  "And you ate the last piece of candy!"

"How do you know for sure?"  Daisuke frowned.

"Because it was the only one that was a chocolate covered strawberry!" Ken smiled slightly.  "Now, I believe it's time to prove you wrong."

"What?" Would have been what Daisuke was about to say, however one thing stopped him:  Ken kissing him.  It was strange, this sensation happening on the roof of his mouth.  _Wait, this wasn't supposed to be open mouthed!_  Daisuke thought before shrugged slightly as the sensation continued.  He sure wasn't going to argue.  No, especially since Ken decided to add a deep-throated moan, sending vibrations that made Daisuke have to grab onto the other's shirt for support.  What mainly made this kiss so wonderful, though, was the fact that Ken was messaging the back of his head.  We'll just say that Ken knew what he was doing.  

"There!" Ken said while panting slightly when they parted.  He smirked as Daisuke was still clutching onto him for support.  "Hee hee, I knew I was better!"  (A/N: Yes, they are STILL hyper!  **-+**insert evil laugh here+-)

"Che, you kidding me?!" Daisuke pouted "I was only going easy on you because I didn't what to cause any malfunctions in that precious brain of yours with my magnificent-ness. Beside  you sooo cheated. I never said you could use your hands."  Daisuke grinned in defiance.

"What are you-" Ken  begin but was again taking off guard by the little red head. Before Ken could even register what was happening he was on his back. The soft down blankets curling around him as Daisuke ran a smooth hand under the front of his shirt. Tracing his nimble finger across the silky skin of Ken's ribs. The taller boy let out a slight gasp but Daisuke swallowed it as he once again covered Ken's lips. This kiss was deep and mature this time not the shy peck of the lips as before.  Daisuke rolled his tongue and flick it across his cheek teasingly. Then the younger boy moved to suckle on the swell of Ken's lower lip as another hand was twisting in the threads of fine blue stands. Sending little waves to erupt in Ken's chest. 

_Wait a minute! _

Ken's eyes blinked open in surprise.  He'd almost lost himself there; the little brat was good but not good enough. There was no way he'd let him win now.  

Ken took the offensive and rolled Daisuke over to command the dominant position. The smaller boy yelped in surprise then glare at Ken. 

_Haha victory is mine!_

Ken sent he battlements but Daisuke's defenses were strong and not so easy thwarted. For every move one made the other was two steps ahead, fending and claiming territory.  It was an even game but the still the war continued as their tongues battled.  Voices mingled together as they began to moan.  Slowly, somewhere along the way, they had both ended up lying down and a new another battle started.  The minute one had seemed to win and gain dominance on top, the other would pull out a move that would result in the switching of places.

Ken felt so fragile as Daisuke straddled him from above.  He began to feel something else, the contact of skin on skin, more intensely than earlier.  He began to want it more, the contest becoming more and more forgotten.  Using his right arm he slipped his hand into the other shirt.  His finger slid and trace up the side of the goggle boy's waist and Daisuke gasped.  _So, that's one of his turn-on spots, hm?_  Ken used this chance to flip spots.  Now he was the one straddling the other.  Keeping his lips on the other, he began to push Daisuke's shirt up and began messaging tender skin with his pale thin fingers.  More, that word began to echo into his head, a mantra of sorts.  More, he wanted more.  

More touching…

More contacting…

More pleasure…

More tasting of that which was Daisuke…

My best friend… 

"No!" Ken shot up and Daisuke looked completely dazed, unaware of what was going on.  "We can't, I mean we're not." Ken looked around before stumbling off of Daisuke's stomach.  "I'm so-sorry!"

Daisuke blinked at him in a dazed wide-eyed stare. He's hair in dishevels as he breathed in swift uneven breaths. What was Ken talking about. Daisuke was shamelessly ignorant to anything Ken had to say.  His mind had been completely wiped clean except for some lingering desire.  Ken was cowering away and covering his mouth like he'd just said something foul.

Such a crime to hide those perfect petals of rose from the eyes of the world.

Daisuke tucked at Ken hand until it was forcibly taken away and he words finally reach the smaller boys ears. Sorry? Daisuke gentle laid a kiss on Ken's forehead.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Daisuke asked, he saw no reason to be sorry. Honestly he found the experience quite enjoyable. The only thing Ken had to be sorry about was STOPPING!

"I lost control." Ken whispered softly and Daisuke didn't know whether grin at Ken's cuteness or cry at his helplessness.  

"Ken, Ken, Ken…" Daisuke tsked and lifted Ken's chin.  "Did I say I was mad?"  Ken's jaw slacked as his eyes flitted nervously around the room. "You know, for a genius your kind of clueless." Daisuke smiled and lifted Ken to meet lips one more time. 

Ken had to admit it. Mister Kissy face had taught Daisuke well.

_Bizarre note_

_*what was unknown to Ken was that this was a well planned and calculated move on Daisuke's part. The chocolate, the game and the introduction of mister Kissy face. All of it was a plot conceived and carried out by the one and only Daisuke. Who the hell didja think he was practicing for? Sinker*_

My Buddy moonliteyes1x2x1 wrote this for me and I loved it to death but I couldn't fit it anywhere so think of it as a mini one shot. OMAKE!

_I want more chocolate!" Daisuke said before looking at Ken. "You still have chocolate on your lips!" "I do?" Ken puckered his lips. "I can't see it!" "It's there I tell you!" Daisuke said pointedly. Ken licked his lips. "It's still there." Ken licked again, not noticing Daisuke's stare. "Still there?" "Uh huh...." Daisuke stared at the spot, THE spot, that contained two things he wanted right then: Ken and chocolate. "Still there?" "Uh...huh...." Ken growled, Daisuke whimpered. "Don't just sit there, Daisuke, get it off for me?" Daisuke's heart thumped, self control just need to keep my self control. "Onegai, Dai?" Ken pouted which resulted with the following: Daisuke's self-control=POOF!  Daisuke leaned in and yanked Ken close before licking the chocolate off the others face, not really caring about the other's now widened eyes.  _

Okay! End! Arigato for read my massive glitch of madness. Thanx to much to  moonliteyes for helping me out loves yay babe!!!!!!! But I still hate your retardedly large amount of review some day……..grrrrr

Pwease review?


End file.
